Avatar
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Lotor attacks the Paladins one fretful day and kidnaps the Avatar for his own gain. Will the Paladins get her back will she forever be locked away? Warning! This story contains rape and mental and physical abuse. Please read with caution.
1. Chapter : ( 1 )

**Chapter 1 : Stolen Innocence**

 _ **Warning! This story contains rape and a lot of physical and mental abuse. This may have triggers for some people. Please read at your own caution.**_

Lights around her flickered as the candle danced in the dark, slightly bringing so happiness into the dark, wet, and lonely place she was calling home. The only element she had access to was the air around her, but without some of the other elements she felt so lost. She felt so powerless, she couldn't even defend herself.

The first couple of days she was left in total isolation, no one came to her rescue, the guards didn't even bring any food or water. On the fourth day a guard brought her some water and a small piece of bread. She couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of hope. The guard had made her drink the water before she could eat the bread, they didn't want her to bend it.

Now it's day 28 and she's never gotten a visit from the man who kidnapped her, until today. Sitting with her back up against the wall she plays with her fingers, trying to pass the time. A loud knocking beings her out of her thoughts, her head snaps up and looks at the cell door. The door opens and she gets to her feet, pressing her body up against the wall.

No matter how scared she was she never let it show on her face.

A man with long white hair and piercing eyes came walking in. There's a look in his eyes that's screaming at her. "I can't believe I finally have you.."

His words were soft but there was something that hide behind it, something more sinister and evil. He walks forward and reaches a hand up to gently move the piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face. His fingers brush slightly against her face and she shudders away at his touch.

 _Thwack..._ her head gets thrown to the side. A single tear slides down her face as she moves her head back to face the man. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tear that rest on her cheek. "I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice."

After he removes his hand from her face and snakes his arm around her, feeling her hips and her sides. His hands slip underneath her shirt and starts feel every inch of her skin. She wanted to yell at him and tell him no but she knew that wouldn't help her. After a minute of feeling her a removed his hands. She couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he stopped.

But what came next scared the hell out of her.

"Take off your clothes." His voice was loud and demanding, she jumped a little.

She looks at him with fear gleaming in her eyes, a smirk grew on his face at the sight. She didn't want to do this. "Now! Or we could do this the hard way."

Hesitantly, she grips the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head, letting the shirt fall to the floor. She unbuttons her pants and kicks them to side. Before she could remove her undergarments the man had pushed his body up against hers, she could feel the heat from his breath on her neck as he leaned down.

The man held little to no restraint, he planted kisses on her neck and underneath her jaw. She raises her hands and rests them on his shoulders. He quickly pulls away from her and takes off the robe he was wearing, revealing his toned skin. He unbuttons the pants and they fall to the floor, his member looked hard and fully erect.

"Take those off." He tells her gesturing to the underwear.

She does as instructed, shaking a little in fear and it was cold in the cell. "On your knees."

Taking a glance at his eyes and all she saw lust. Knowing if she disobeyed him she'd get slapped..or worse. She gets on her hands and knees and tries to calm her breathing. She was completely terrified of this man.

He positions himself and then slowly eases himself in her, ignoring her whimpers of pain. He moves in and out in a rhythmic pattern, his hands move to her hips. Long fingernails dig into her skin and she lets out a small, muffled, scream of pain. He leans over her piteat body, picking up his pace and thrusts even harder, he places his lips on the crook of her neck. He kisses it gently and then sinks his teeth into her skin. She lets out a scream of pain and he starts to shush her. His thrusts are more painful and harder. More tears fell down her face, she bites back her screams.

As he stops thrusting a loud groan escapes his lips. He pulls out and she falls to the ground, clutching her hands to her chest. Then man turns around and gets dressed. He looks back over at the girl lying on the floor, her eyes are halfway closed. He covers her with his robe before he gently slides an arm under her knees and then wraps the other around her back. Her head rests on his shoulder and she strains to keep her eyes open.

"Rest now." He instructs as he carries her out of the cell. Her eyes slip close and her breathing steadies. She falls asleep listening to the mans steady heart beat.

The man walks out of the prison hold and then says to one of the guards, "I want servants to my quarters immediately."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." The guard replies before walking away to find servants.

Lotor turns to the right and walks down the hallway. When he makes it to his quarters he gently lays her on chair. A knock on the door is heard and he says, "Enter."

Three servants enter to room and say once their inside, "You called for us, sire?"

"Yes, I want you to clean her up. When you're done doing that, I want you to dress her in something comfortable." Lotor instructs before he walks into the bathroom to take a shower, to clean himself off.

The servants nod and get to work, gently cleaning the blood off her body. After that they bring in some clothes and dress her. Lotor finishes in the shower and then wraps a towel around his waist. Walking into the room he sees the servants putting her in the bed and then pulling the covers up. "You may leave. I want you here in the morning, she may not leave this room."

The servants nod and then leave the room, shutting the door on their way out. Lotor dries himself off and then gets dressed. He climbs into bed next to her and pulls her closer to him. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning Lotor was the first to wake up. He got out of bed and changed into his normal armor that he wore all the time. The girl that lay in the bed starts to stir some and sits up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glances around. When her eyes land on Lotor she quickly scoots back, complete terror in her eyes.

Lotor walks over to her and he says once he's closer, "Good, you're awake."

He raises a hand and he gently caresses her cheek. "You won't leave this room, ever. If you even try to escape you'll end up back in the cell you were previously in. Servants will be in shortly to attend to your every desire. I'll return in a few hours to check on you."

He places his lips against hers and then leaves to attend to his duties. The servants that he talked about came in and stood in front of her. One of the servants ask to her, "Can we assist you with anything?"

Her throat was dry and scratchy, hunger was clawing at her insides. "Can I get some food and water?"

"Yes, Ms. Avatar." One of the servants say as they walk out of the room. The other to sit down on the couch.

" _Think..think...think...What would Keith do?"_ She thinks to herself, trying to figure out how to get out of there.

And from there she kept thinking of an escape plan.

 **Word Count : 1420**


	2. Chapter : ( 2 )

**Chapter 2 : Demons**

 **Warning this Chapter contains forced sex.**

Time seemed to move so slow, yet a week had passed. She missed Hunk's cooking, Lance's horrible jokes, Pidge's knowledge about computers, Shiro and Keith's training sessions, Coran's funny sayings, and Allura with her space mice.

She just hoped that the Paladins were working on a rescue mission. She wanted this to be over. She didn't know how much more she could possibly take. She had bruises and scratches all over her body.

Looking at herself in the mirrors all she could see was how broken she look. She wasn't the same person she was before she got kidnapped. The door to her room opens and Prince Lotor comes walking in with a few other people. She wipes her face and then walks out of the room with a small smile on her face. She had to keep up her appearances so she wouldn't have to take another beating. Everything she was doing for her own self perseverance.

"Hello darling, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit so early?" She asks as she walks over to greet Lotor. She places a gentle kiss to his lips, knowing the consequences if she didn't.

He kisses her back and when they pull away he snakes his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "These medical druids are going to check up on you."

"I feel perfectly fine." She replies giving everyone a gentle smile.

"Please, just let them take a look." He says giving her a look that said if she didn't then she'd be paying for it later.

She nods and then lets the druids do their work. They tell her to the lay on the bed and she does, not wanting to get hurt by the Prince. The druids lay their hands on her and her whole body starts to glow a vibrant dark purple. After the glow fades the Druid closest to Lotor turns to him and says, "Congratulations Prince Lotor and Avatar Aria. You will have an heir to the throne once it's yours."

A huge grin appears on his face and he says to the druids, "Please leave, I want to talk to the Avatar alone."

The druids leave and he walks over to the bed, tears were already streaming down her face. She wasn't ready to have a baby. She didn't even know the first thing about them and not to mention her own mother threw her out. A small sob escapes her lips.

"Why are you crying, beloved?" Lotor ask cupping her face.

She pulls away from Lotor and gets off the bed, her hand never leaving her stomach as she rants, "I...I don't know the first thing about being a mother..my own mother threw me out. I've always wanted kids but...I don't even know if I want them right now…"

Lotor took this as a threat to his unborn child, he got up from the bed and walked over to where she was standing. He raises his hand and she cowers away from him, fear covered her face. She says quickly, "I was just ranting, I'm gonna have the baby!"

She had dropped to her knees and was bowing to him. He bends down to her level, a smirk on his face and picks her up so she's standing. "That's what I'd like to hear. Now why don't you make it up to me."

She nods and he walks over to their bed and sits down in the middle of it with his back up against the headboard. She heads into the bathroom and removes her clothes leaving her just in her undergarments. She walks out of the bathroom and gets on the bed, then she sits in his lap. She places a quick kiss to his lips then travels down to his neck leaving kisses and giving a few hickeys here and there.

She rubs herself on his member and he lets out a small moan. A small smirk rises to her face, she was doing her job correctly. She quickly climbs off him and undoes his pants, she pulls it out and starts to move her hand up and down, going slow at first and then picks up her pace. As soon as he comes close she removes her hand. Lotors' eyes fly open a smile flies to his face. She takes off her underwear and climbs on top of him, slowly easing herself onto his member.

Her whole body ached as she moved, she didn't want to be doing this but in her mind it was either this or getting beaten. She'd take this over being beaten severally. The only reason she was there was for Lotors' pleasure and to bear him children. He made that perfectly clear to her after the first few beating, he beat the fight out of her.

Lotor looks and sees how bent out shape she is, beads of sweat were on her forehead, her lips were quivering. He stops her and whispers in her ear as he lays her on her back, "I'll take it from here, beloved."

Taking control he starts to thrust gentler this time, not wanting to hurt her any further. After picking up the pace it doesn't take long for him to finish. He pulls out and then movers her to upper part of the bed. Covering themselves up with the blanket he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Before he falls asleep he rests a hand on her lower abdomen.

But little did he know that the Paladins and the Alteans were planning an escape. After a month of planning they finally were able to come up with a plan, one that wouldn't fail.

 **Word Count : 970**


	3. Chapter : ( 3 )

**Chapter 3 : Escape**

Aria had awoken the next morning with beads of sweat on her forehead, her stomach was doing flips. Quickly rushing out of bed she runs to the bathroom and empties her stomach into the toilet. Lotor was by her side in an instant rubbing circles on her back. This was the side of Lotor she barely saw and if she saw it she'd cherish every minute of it.

After she gets done puking Lotor picks her up and carries her back to bed. He puts her in bed and covers her up. Lotor glances at the time and notices he's going to be late for a special meeting if he didn't get ready. He throws on his armor and before he leaves he places a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Rest beloved, I shall return in a few hours with breakfast."

"M'kay…" She replies, half awake as she turns over on the other side of the bed, falling back to sleep.

Lotor shuts the door quietly and says, "If she wakes before I return take her to the kitchen and have him cook whatever she wants."

The guards nod and return to their post, guarding the door like their life depended on it. In some cases it would.

An hour or so passes and an alarm blares over the speak, red lights flash with caution. Surprisingly it didn't even wake up Aria, she was in a deep sleep. She was too tired to be bothered by the loud annoying sound.

The yellow and green lion of Voltron were spotted up ahead. It didn't take long for Lotors' ship to start shooting at them. Yellow and green were just distractions so Shiro, Lance, and Keith could sneak aboard and find Aria. Once inside they Keith pulls up the schematics of the ship, seeing a heavily guarded area not too far from them.

"Guys there's a heavy guarded room not too from here." Keith tells them. "This has to be where he's keeping her."

Keith takes off running in that direction and Shiro and Lance reluctantly follow him. They fight with the guards that are guarding the room and know I them out cold. Keith barges through the door and finds her sleeping soundly on the bed. They all walk over to the bed, so many questions running through their heads. They all could see the scars of where he bit her.

Lance pushes past Keith who was closest to the bed and picks her up bridal style. "Come on let's get out of here."

The two nod and head out of the room, Lance trudging behind. They make it to a hallway and that's when Aria starts to stir awake. Once she realizes what's going on she lets out a scream and air bends herself out of Lance's arms and onto the floor, stopping everyone in their tracks.

Lance goes to pick her up again but she backs away from him, "Come on Aria, we don't have much time. We need to get you out of here."

A few tears slide down her face as she says, "Y-You guys s-shouldn't be h-here."

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks in a comforting voice.

"I-I can't leave, h-he won't l-let me. H-He's never going to let me l-leave." She replies, her voice shaking terribly.

A few seconds later Keith is picking her up and throwing her over her his shoulder. He continues to walk down the hallway, no matter how hard she hits his back and screams for him to let him go. They head down a numerous amount of hallways and before they can get back to their lions safely Lotor is waiting for them. Keith puts Aria down and she looks at Lotor, fear flashes in her eyes.

"Come beloved." Lotor says as he reaches out a hand, gesturing her for come over to his side.

She hesitantly and slowly starts to walk over to Lotor. Lance's words stop her dead in her tracks, "Aria, don't go to him. Come back to us and we can help you. We'll take you home. We're your family."

She turns to look back at her friends more tears rolling down her cheeks, "This..this is my home now. Lotor is my family…"

A smirk grows on Lotors face as she says these words. "Come beloved, you need your rest."

"Aria...please..we miss you. Come back home.." Keith tells her, his voice cracking a little.

Her hands fly to her head and she holds it. There were too many voices in her head, they were all screaming at her. But she knew she had to make the right decision for her and her unborn child. If she stayed with Lotor he'd beat her if she disobeyed him. But if she went with her friends she'd be free until Lotor came to capture her again. But at least she'd be free.

"Beloved, come here now!" Lotor orders her but she doesn't budge.

She turns away from Lotor and walks towards her friends. Lotor, outraged by her betrayal, takes out his knife and throws it at her. She uses air bending and redirects it at Lotor who quickly moves out of the way. She throws a gust of wind at Lotor and his acolytes, pinning them up against the wall. The Paladins take this as their chance to escape and head over to their lions, Aria following close behind.

She climbs onto the Red Lion and heads up to the cockpit where Keith is currently sitting. She sits down on the floor and lets out a sigh. She finally felt free and for once in that long month she was there she felt safe. The Paladins fly their lions back to the castle of lions and when they reach the hangers she gets up off the floor and walks out of the Lions mouth. Her head feels light and her legs start to wobble. Keith grabs her arm and tries to steady her. Her legs give out and her eyes slam shut, Keith quickly pulls her to his chest before she could fall to the ground.

He picks her up and says to his fellow Paladins and the Alteans, "Hey Guys, Aria just passed out. I'm heading to the pod chambers."

"We will me you there Keith." Allura replies over the coms.

Keith carries her throughout the castle to the pod chambers and Coran helps him put her inside the pod. Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Hunk, and Lance look at the girl laying inside the healing pod. She had bruises, bitemarks, and scratch marks all over her. She looked so broken and worn. "What did he do to her?"

Lance's voice came out so sad and broken. His best friend was laying in healing pod and he could tell that she was abused mentally and physically. He just wished that they had gotten there sooner. Corans' voice brings him out of his thought, his words shook everyone, "It appears that healing pod is detecting a second life energy.."

Coran types on the healing pod pad and it confirms his suspicion. He tells everyone, "The Avatar is pregnant."

Lance's heart shatters into a million pieces, all Keith sees is red. Keith quickly leaves the room, his fists clenched in anger. Lance quickly follows him and when he walks out of the room he sees Keith land a solid punch to the wall near him. He starts to repeatedly punch the wall until Lance stops him, pulling him into a hug. "I know what your going through...it's okay...it's okay…"

Keith completely breaks down at that point. He was so angry and upset. They both were. But all three of them were going to get through this giant mess together.

 **Word Count : 1298**


	4. Chapter : ( 4 )

**Chapter 4 : Safe...For Now**

A couple of days later her healing pod opens and she falls out, if it wouldn't have been for Shiro she would've hit the ground. He helps her to her feet and once she sees who helped her she quickly pulls him into a hug. A small sad smile crawls across his face as he hugs the frail girl back. He couldn't help but wonder what the crowned prince had done to her.

The two pull away and she asks, "I-Is Hunk a-awake?"

"Yeah but I can make you something." He replies wrapping his arm around her comfortingly.

They walk down the hallway and it doesn't take them long to reach the kitchen. Shiro get a plate and then takes the food goo nozzle, placing it near the plate. Pressing the lever green goo spurts out onto the plate. After putting a desired amount Shiro puts the goo nozzle back in its holster on the wall. Picking up the fork next to her plate she begins to shove the food goo into her mouth. This was so much better than what she was forced to eat back on Lotors' ship. She couldn't help but scarf the whole plate down.

After she finishes she gets off the chair and puts her plate and fork in the sink. "Come on everyone's gonna be so excited to see you."

They leave the kitchen and ride the elevator up to the bridge where Allura, Coran, and the other Paladins were waiting. The door opens and she hesitantly follows close behind Shiro. Heading into the room the tension was soon lifted once everyone saw Aria was up, they all ran over to her and hugged her. The first person who had grabbed her was Lance. He was so happy she was awake. Everyone piled in for a group hug.

When they all pull away from her they notice a few tears streaming down her face. Everyone was confused but before anyone could say anything Lance asks, "Aria, why are you crying?"

"I...I...j-just…" She was having a little trouble getting her words out, there was still a looming fear of getting hit or bit. "I...j-just missed y-you guys.."

"We missed you too." Allura replies giving her a comforting smile, those were the smiles she missed so much. They reassured her and made her feel like everything was going to be okay. "I am glad you are finally back with us."

Aria wipes away her tears and then says to everyone, "I know you are all excited to see me but I am going to my room, relax a little."

"Take your time to adjust." Shiro starts, "We're here for you if you need us."

She gives him a sad smile and then heads to her room. Everyone could see it, it broke their hearts to see her like this. They feared she'd never be the same or even close to her old self. Hunk looks to everyone and then asks once she's completely out of the room, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Hunk. I really don't know." Shiro replies, a sad expression covers his face.

When she got back to her room she shut the door and sat on her bed. She felt so lost...so wrong… What would they do if they found out she was pregnant with the Lotors' demon baby? She was already terrified and it just added to the stress she was already under.

Moments later she's rushing to the bathroom to throw up the food goo she had eaten. After heaving she leans with her back propped up against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face, the puke in the toilet wasn't normal, it's a purplish color. She felt so alone and scared.

The door to her room opens and she hears a voice ask, "Aria, you okay?"

She knew exactly who it was by the sound, it made her hug her knees to chest. She didn't want to face him, she couldn't, not after what Lotor did to her. Keith's footsteps got louder and louder until they finally just stopped. She could feel his presence next to her. He stoops down to the floor and sits down next to her. So many things were racing through his head, he's never been good at comforting people. That was more of Lance or Hunk's job.

He slowly reaches his hand out and starts to rub her back. Her head quickly snaps up and she looks deep into Keith's eyes, noticing that it wasn't Lotor touching her. More tears started to fall from her eyes, she felt so horrible for thinking that Keith was Lotor. She buries her head again and starts to mutter sorry, over and over again. Keith picks her up and gently places her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to his chest.

He gently rubbed her back and whispered sweet and comforting things into her, helping her calm down. "He's never going to touch you again, I promise you.."

She rests her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. He moves a hand up and gently touches her face, feeling her warm skin beneath his touch. "Aria, you're burning up. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel okay, just a little tired." She mumbles out, nuzzling herself back into Keith's warm neck.

He gets to his feet and carries her to the bed, laying her down gently. Walking towards the door she says something that stops him right in his tracks, "Keith…..c-can y-you stay?"

He turns around and gives her a look that held no emotion. She lays her head on the pillow and then pulls the blanket over her shoulder, then pats the bedside near her. He walks over to the bed and sits down, kicking his feet up. She lays her head on his leg and starts to close her eyes. He gently runs his fingers through her hair and she falls asleep.

Keith quits playing with her hair and gently places a kiss to her forehead. He knew he was going to do everything in his power to help her and make her feel safe and loved. Because after everything she's been through in the past month she deserves to be happy and loved.

 **Word Count : 1074**


	5. Chapter : ( 5 )

**Chapter 5 : Getting Back To Normal**

Sweat poured off her face as she bolted forwards. " _Here we go again…"_ She thinks to herself, " _Another sleepless night…"_

Throwing off the covers she climbs out of bed, heading to her closet she puts on her bikini top and a jacket. Walking out of her room she walks to the elevator and pushes the button for the pool. The elevator stops and she walks out onto the pools 'ceiling' as Lance called it. Lifting up her arms she take a deep breath and then exhales through her nose.

Concentrating on the water she starts the basic exercises she did when she first learned to bend water, push and pull. After doing that for a couple minutes she starts to play around with the water, moving it from one place to another, doing little dances. It was the perfect distraction from the constant nightmares.

After she got done with water she moved onto the element she had learned first, fire. She shot a few fire blasts at the pool tuning it to steam. Getting down into a meditative sitting she starts to mediate, knowing she'd be free to do this there and she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone in the castle.

A few hours later she was brought out of her meditating by her stomach grumbling. Getting up off the floor of the pool she heads to kitchen and finds Hunk making breakfast. "Hi, Hunk."

Hunk turns around at the new voice and once he sees it's Aria he asks, "Aria, hey, how did you sleep?"

"Um.." She starts, "It was okay."

It was an obvious lie. But she just hoped he wouldn't ask about it. Hoped he believed it. Wanting to change the subject before he asked about her lie she asks, "So what are you making?"

"Well, Coran and I went to the space mall and we got some stuff that was more like earth food so I was planning on making some casual breakfast foods like eggs, sausage, bacon, stuff like that." Hunk replies getting the a few bowls out.

Hunk continues to get things out and she says to him, "Alright just come and get me when you're done."

"Okay I'll have someone come and get you." Hunk replies as he goes back to stirring and she heads out of the kitchen.

Walking out into the hallway she heads to the bridge to find Allura and Coran doing something on their holographic computers. She hesitantly walks into the room and when she's seen Allura says brightly, "Oh, hello Aria. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I just wanted to talk to you and Coran…" She says to them. "I'm sure you guys already know this because of the healing pod but...um...I'm pregnant."

Allura tried to act surprised but she couldn't hold back anymore, "Yes we know, would you like to have a check up to see it?"

"Yes, please. The druids there just confirmed it." Aria replies a sad smile covers her face.

Coran wraps his arm around hers and along with Allura they walk to the medical bay. Once there she lays propped up some on her back and Coran starts to get things ready. A few seconds later Keith and Lance come running into the room and get on either side of her. Confused she asks, "W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"Allura alerted us, telling us what she and Coran are doing." Lance replies placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looks to Keith and he bends down to her level and asks her, "Did you really think you'd do this by yourself?"

A giant smile forms in her face and Coran says, "Can you please lift up your shirt, Miss Aria."

She nods and does as instructed and lifts her shirt so Coran could put the gel on her lower abdomen. He puts the gel on her stomach and then puts the wand on the gel, moving it around in a circular motion until everyone in the room hears a certain sound. A tiny heartbeat. Look up at the screen they they see a tiny moving thing on the screen.

"It appears that your child is growing twice the speed. So instead of being due in your normal human time span it will be half that. So I will need to monitor you once every day to make sure everything's in order." Coran says cheeringly. His words did nothing but freak her out.

He take the machine out of the room and Allura quietly follows him. She wipes the gel off her stomach and sits up. Getting up off the cot she throws away the paper towel and the two boys quickly go after her. They wrap their arms around hers and quickly stop her. Since they were both taller than her they pick her up by her arms.

"All right spill." Lance says to her as she squirms in their grasps.

Continuing her squirming she says between huffs, "There is nothing to spill. So Put. Me. Down!"

"Nope. Not until you tell us what's wrong.."Keith tells her, his face only showed concern for the girl who was squirming and kicking in his and Lance's grasps.

Sighing in defeat she stops squirming. The two boys notice she stopped and put her down but they never take their hands off her. "Fine..Fine..I'm just scared…"

She crosses her arms and looks down at the ground, "Okay...I'm just scared…"

"Why are you scared, hermanita?" Lance asks taking his arm away from hers and grabs her hand.

Keith follows his suit and she says, "Everyone leaves me...I-I...I-I was with t-that...t-that monster for over a-a month. H-He took e-everything from me! I t-thought for sure y-you guys would c-come..b-but you didn't.. He got me to b-believe that you'd a-abandoned me too."

More tears came and she continues, "I just don't want you guys to leave me too."

Lance attacks her in a hug and Keith hugs her from behind forming a little hug train. "I promise you we aren't going anywhere. We are staying put and we are with you til we're dead or you don't need us anymore."

"I'm never not gonna need you guys…" They pull away and she gently nudges Lance's shoulder. "Who's gonna be uncle Lance?"

A small smile appears on Lance's face as he hears these words. Aria and Lance always had a brotherly relationship, she came to him for everything. He was there for her when no one was. But the look the was on Keith's faces was different, he looked a little upset. He wondered why she didn't say anything about him. Did he not mean anything to her?

Her eyes flash and she then says before she runs down the hallway, "Ooo Hunks done with the food."

Keith gives Lance an uneasy look and Lance says to him before he too runs after Hunks cooking, "She's probably just confused as to where you want to stand with this whole Lotor's baby thing. Just talk to her about it."

Later that evening after hours of trying to go to sleep she gets out of bed and wraps the blanket around herself. She walks out into the hallway and moves down the hall to Keith's room. Not being able to sleep was messing with her and she knew she'd be able to sleep with him. She knocks on the door and it opens, allowing her to walk in. After walking in the door shuts behind her.

Keith stood near his bed, his hair in a shaggy mess, his shirt was missing, his shoes were off and her was standing in his socks, his eyes looked a little dazed as he looks at her. "What's up?"

Hearing his voice made goosebumps form on her skin, "I-I can't sleep...you were the one I always came too.."

"I get it." He says sitting down on the edge of the bed. Aria could hear the small hints of anger in the three words that were said.

"Why are you mad?" Aria asks, confused as to what Keith was angry with her.

He looks up at her and then asks repeating her question, "Why am I mad? Do I not mean anything to you? Am I not good enough?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?" It only takes her a couple of seconds to realize why he's so mad. "Really? Is this about what I said to Lance about being "Uncle Lance"."

Keith stays quiet confirming her suspicion, "Wow...I didn't call you anything because I have no idea what you even want to be called. I'm not expecting you to be this kids dad or whatever because I wouldn't ask you or any-."

Her rambling gets cut off by Keith's lips being pressed against her. She softens into the kiss and gently presses her lips to his, returning it. Pulling away for air he says, "Does that answer where I stand."

She nods and moves past him climbing into his bed. He could see in her eyes how tired she is, it looked like she hadn't been getting enough sleep. She lays down and curls up under the blankets. He sits back down on the bed and then lays down next to her. He understood the whole nightmare thing, he got them when found out he was half Galra and when he lost his dad.

Keith's head hits the pillow and he closes his eyes. Moments later he feels something cuddle up next to him and when he reopens his eyes he sees Aria snuggled up into his side. A small smile appeared on her face, he had guessed that she could finally get a good night's sleep. He closes his eyes again and goes to sleep easily.

Everything was turning out okay.

 **Word Count : 1651**


	6. Chapter : ( 6 )

**Chapter 6 : A Planet In Need**

An alarm blares through the speaker waking everyone up. The Paladins fling themselves out of bed and throw on their armor quickly before running to the bridge, Allura and Coran follow their suit. Aria was a little slower than the rest due to her slightly swollen stomach. She makes it there a little bit later than everyone else.

"Who's in trouble?" She asks resting her hands across her chest.

Everyone looks at her a little shocked as to how she knew someone was in trouble. "Well a planet near by has set off a distress beacon, it's our duty as Paladins to help them. We'll be arriving there shortly."

The Paladins nod and then leave the room, Aria follows suit and heads to the armor room to get her armor on. After a couple of minutes of trying to get it to fit she does the best of what she has and makes makeshift armor. She walks out of the armor room and heads down the hall to find the other Paladins.

The castle of lions lands on the beautiful blue, green and purple planet, the door opens and everyone steps out besides Coran. They are soon greeted by an alien in leaf crown, "Thank you so much for coming! We are in desperate need of help, so many of our soldiers are injured and the Galra are coming back to take our supplies. Please help us!"

"I can help heal their injured." Aria points out and Shiro nods.

"Khaki will escort you to the infirmary. Thank you so much Avatar." The leader says to Aria before she follows Khaki down the small hill.

She follows her to the infirmary and sees there is plenty of water around. Going to the first soldier she bends the water over to her and then gently puts it on the wounds, it soon starts to glow. After the glowing stops the alien sits up and starts to thank her for healing him. She moves around the room healing people's wounds, not stopping once. Once their all healed she sits at one of the cots and rests for a few minutes.

She exits the infirmary and sees a few Galra ships entering the atmosphere. The people of the village were running around yelling and screaming in terror. Using earthbending she bends a dome over the village, protecting them from the raining lasers that flew in their direction. The Paladins race over to her and Shiro quickly asks before anyone else could, "Should you be doing all of this in your current condition?"

"I value all of your concern but I'm fine, I won't over do it okay." She replies giving everyone around her a reassuring smile.

Shiro looks to his fellow Paladins and says, "Alright, we'll get into our lions and defend from the sky and make sure nothing gets inside the dome. If anything does the soldiers along with Aria and Allura will help hold them off."

The Paladins, all but Keith, run to their lions and head out into the air. Keith glances at his lion before he pulls Aria in for a quick kiss telling her to be careful. He takes off running towards his lion and soon joins the others in fighting the air attacks. Guards are positioned at the entrance and exits of the dome while Allura and Aria stay centered in the middle.

"How are you feeling?" Allura asks her as they wait for an attack.

"I feel fine. All except for this little one in here moving around at odd hours." She replies letting out a small laugh.

Glancing at the entrance Aria notices a few Galra soldiers sneaking up on the soldiers. She sends a blast of air knocking them down and then puts a rock over the entrance blocking them out. A few more soldiers scurry in through the exits and get a few shots off, hitting Aria straight in the should, before they're taken down by the soldiers.

Allura quickly rushes to her helps her up. The armor on her shoulders had taken the hit it had just knocked her down. "Are you alright?!"

Getting to her feet she replies, "Yes, it just hit my armor."

Dusting herself off she looks at the soldiers and then she encases their bodies in rock leaving their heads above the ground. The Paladins soon return and race over to where Aria and Allura were standing, Keith was the first one there and was pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay?!" He asks completely worried for his significant other. "Red started to act up out there."

"I'm okay, my armor just got hit. I'm not hurt." She tells him as the two pull away. Looking back at Red she sees she's on edge, her yellow eyes glowing.

Aria's feet start to move and they don't stop until she gets to the Red Lion. She places a hand on the cold metal and the lion quickly is put at ease. The eyes quit glowing and the lion lets out a small growl. "Oh Red calm down, I'm fine."

Another growl is heard and she says, "Fine I'll come and see you tonight. How about that?"

The lion nods and she heads back over to the group and the Paladins look at her in shock. She opens her mouth to say something but just dismisses it, waving her hand at them. They dismiss it and continue on with conversation. After helping the people with their village Aria removes the dome and they all climb in their lions and heading back to the castle where Coran was patiently waiting with a surprise.

They get their lions into the hangers and then they meet Coran back at the bridge. Allura flies the ship back into space and Coran says to Aria, "I have something I want to show you, Aria."

Coran leads her out of the bridge and down the hallway to the elevator. They head to her old room and when he opens the door tears are brought to her eyes. Looking around the room she sees a nursery, it had a crib and things that babies need. She turns to him and then tackles him into a hug, "Oh my gods, Coran! It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Aria. Ever since I found out about your pregnancy I've been coming in here and working on this. Since it's going to be somewhat altean I figured it was the best thing I could do." Coran replies in his normal cheerful tone as he returns the hug.

When they pull away she wipes away her tears and says, "Thank you so much, Coran. It means a lot."

She gives him a quick hug before he leaves to go back to the bridge. Looking around the room a giant smile all over her face. Keith knocks on the wall and she quickly whips around to face him. "Hi, you."

He walks over to her and says, "Hi to you too."

Bending down he places a hand on her stomach and says to the baby inside, "Hi in there. Hope you're not giving your mommy any trouble."

Seconds later a few kicks are felt by Keith's hand, a giant smile forms on his face as he looks up. "Is this what you feel all the time when it moves around in there?"

"Eh...sometimes. Sometimes it kicks a rib or my bladder." She replies answering his question.

His face wrinkles and he goes back to looking at her stomach. He gets back up to her level and looks at all the stuff in the room. "Who even did all of this?"

"Coran did. It's all beautiful." She replies smiling, wrapping her arm around Keith. Since she was shorter she rested her head on his side. He wraps his arm around her and gently places a kiss on her head. Seeing the red of his jacket and see remembers that she was going to talk to Red later.

"Oh my gods, I almost forgot." She grabs Keith's face and stands on her tippy toes placing a kiss to his lips before she heads out of the room, making her way towards Red's hanger.

Once she makes it there she sees Red sitting there. She sits down near her paw and Red leans her head and rests it on floor. The two begin talk for a little while, unbeknownst to her and Red the Paladins were watching the whole thing.

"I don't know where your getting that from but Lance doesn't have a big head." She replies letting out a small chuckle as she does so.

The lions speaks and then she's replying, "Oh my gods why would you even say that…"

Getting up from the floor she says to the Red Lion that's laying on the floor, "You dirty...d-dirty..lion-."

The room around Aria grew fuzzy, and her breathing became erratic. Different colored dots danced in her vision as she sees a group of figures rushing towards her. She quickly steadies herself and her visions soon clears. Her arms were out stretched and flailing around, trying to grab something. Two steady arms grab her and she vaguely hears voice.

"I think I just got up to fast…" She tells everyone after the dizzy spell clears.

Keith slides one arm behind her back and has ahold of one of her hands, "Come on, let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."

"But-. But we were going to have a movie night later." She says in protest as Keith leads her out of Red's hanger, everyone following behind the two.

"Don't worry, Aria. We can have one tomorrow night. You need your rest." Pidge says taking the words right out of Lance's mouth.

She stops protesting and lets Keith take her to her room. Once the door shuts Keith says to her while he attempts to take the armor off, "Lets get this armor off."

She instantly starts to shoo him when it gets caught. She lifts it over her head and then drops it to the ground, then she removed her leg armor. Giving him a small smirk she walks over to the bed and climbs in. Keith rolls his eyes and then soon joins her. "So what was Red saying back there?"

"Oh...you know...nothing much…" She says a little awkwardly, trying to avoid what Red said.

"Alrighty then.." He says as he lays an arm around her stomach. Closing his eyes he falls asleep pretty quickly falling into a screaming nightmare.

A few hours later Aria gets thrown awake by Keith violently thrashing around. Sitting up she tries to console Keith but nothing works. She doesn't notice the Marmora blade in his hand until it was too late, the blade hit her hands when she went up to block it. The first thing she did was quickly get out bed. The next thing she did was get up off the floor and make it to the hallway, moving down to Shiro's room.

She heads inside and yells, "Shiro! Wake up! It's Keith."

Right after she said his name he was up and after she finished talking he was gently pushing passed her and running down the hall to their room. Aria, at this point was shaking. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. It must have been a bad nightmare for him to do that. He'd never hurt her on purpose.

After a couple of minutes Shiro comes out of their room and she quickly asks, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he'll be okay. It was just a really bad dream, I don't think he'll remember hurting you." He wraps an arm around my shoulder and says, "Come on let's clean up your hands."

He leads her back to his room and to his bathroom. He turns on the faucet and gets a washcloth wet with warm water. He starts wipe the blood off and to both of their surprises the wound was completely healed. The two look up and shock covers both of their faces. "D-Did you heal yourself?"

"N-No….but maybe the baby did…" She replies throwing her theory out there.

"Maybe…" He hands her a small towel and she dries her hand. "Just go back to sleep, we'll figure it out."

She nods and heads to Lance's room, even though Shiro said Keith would be okay she didn't want to get hurt again. Lance was always the best bet when she'd have a bad dream or when she couldn't sleep. She always go to him, that was before she had Keith. The door opens and she walks over to the bed and climbs in next to Lance, she smiles as he doesn't even stir. She lays down and closes her eyes, falling fast asleep.

 **Word Count : 2153**

 **A/N : **

**Oh my gosh did you guys hear?! Shiro is gay! It's aweaome! I can't wait for season 7. Also I was wanting your guys thoughts on what Aria's baby's gender should be. Leave a review and let me know or just leave me a review on how you think the story's going or if they're is anything you guys want to see!**

 **~ Arixa**


	7. Chapter : ( 7 )

**Chapter 7 : Bonding Time Turned Nightmare**

Waking up the next morning was easier said than done. Lance was already up and had gotten dressed but he was sitting down on bed, his back up against the side. He starts to draw weird symbols on her forehead, Shiro had filled him in on the whole incident that had happened the night before. "Aria, wake up."

"I don't wanna…" She mumbles turning away from Lance. "It's warm.."

"I know you don't want to but you have to." Lance replies. After a few more minutes of her laying there Lance says to her, "If you don't get up I'm gonna dump water on you."

Aria's body still doesn't budge. She continues to sleep and sleep. So Lance being Lance goes to the kitchen where everyone was and grabs a cup, filling it with water. "What's the cup of water for?"

"Oh, just my untimely death." Lance to Shiro who asked the question and walks out of the room. Everyone had given him a weird look but they dismiss it.

The next thing they hear is Lance screaming and weird growling noise. Getting up from their chairs they walk out into the hallway they see Aria standing there steam coming off her. She was looking really angry. Keith instantly walked over to her and started to nuzzle his face against hers, the anger in her eyes starts to dim.

"Hey Allura what are they doing?" Hunk and Pidge ask in unison, sparking everyone's curiosity.

Glancing up from her book she looks at the scene unfolding in front of her and she then answers them, "Well for Galran's they can get very attached to a person, their mate per say. Every Galran can calm down their mate by doing so."

She gestures to Keith who continues to nuzzle his face against Arias' in a calming motion. They couldn't help but look at the two in awe. The emotional look got replaced one that was more powerful than anger, lust. Waiting until they left the room she pulled his face away and placed a kiss to his lips, passion filling the two of them as he kisses back.

He gently presses her up against the wall as the kisses get more rough and heated. Something took over and he was picking her up and carrying her to their room, laying small kisses on her neck. The door opens and he lays her gently on the bed. His eyes were glowing a small yellowish, he felt his teeth becoming longer and sharper. He starts to kiss her neck and her cheek bone. A soft moan escaped her lips when he starts to suck on the sweet spot.

The Galran side of Keith starts to go crazy. He moves away from her neck and hungrily kisses her lips. He pulls away and then throws off his shirt, then goes back to planting kisses and feeling her up. Trying to get her in the mood. Before anything can go any further she quickly stops him saying, "Keith...I-I really want to do this but...the baby…"

Keith, after hearing these words, was able to pull himself back and stop kissing her. He pulls away and gets off the bed, walking over to place on the floor where his shirt lied. He slips it on and then walks back over to her and helps her sit up, her stomach had made getting up off her back hard. She gets off the bed and he gently places a kiss to her forehead before he walks out of their room. Not long after she walk out and heads to Pidges' workroom, finding Lance, Hunk, and Pidge there.

Walking inside she asks, "Hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something? I've noticed I've been hanging out with Keith a lot more than I have you."

"Sounds like it could be fun. What do you have in mind?" Pidge asks her as she puts down whatever she was working on and gets up from her chair.

"Well we could play video games or maybe watch a movie and have everyone join." Aria replies throwing out ideas.

Lance's eyes light up and he says, "We can redo movie night!"

Hunk and Pidge nod while Aria says, "Okay, you and Pidge get everything set up while Hunk and I make popcorn."

Everyone agrees and then part their separate ways. Hunk and Aria head to the kitchen and start to make the popcorn while Lance and Pidge set everything up in Lance's room. After Pidge and Lance get everything set up they head out on a scavenger hunt and find the other Paladins and the Alteans telling them of movie night. Hunk and Aria finish making the popcorn and put them in their respected bowls. Carrying the bowls of popcorn in their arms they head to Lance's room.

Once there they hand out the popcorn and everyone takes their respected seats. Aria and Keith were cuddled up together, Lance was on the other side of Aria, Shiro sat beside Lance, Allura sat next to Shiro and Coran sat next to Allura, and Pidge and Hunk we're together. This was the normal seating arrangement for movie night and for dinner as well.

Pidge starts the movie and Aria cuddles closer to Keith resting her hands on her stomach. Her baby starts to move around a lot, almost as if it was warning her. Halfway through the movie the baby lands a huge kick to rib cage causing her to let out a muffled groan of pain. She was doing everything not to yell out, she didn't want to ruin the movie for everyone.

The baby starts to kick the same spot over and over again, it seemed as if it was trying to gain her attention. Finally not being able to hide the pain anymore, it starts to show on her face. Keith had felt something was wrong but he quickly dismissed it, not knowing what it meant or why he'd feel it. He notices her face and he whispers in her ear, "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"Yeah, just kicking." She breathes out, one of her hands never left her side.

The kicking finally subsided and they get to the end of the movie. She gets off Lance's bed, with Keith's help, and then heads out into the hallway. Before she walks down it she says, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Here let me come with you." Pidge says jumping up from her spot near Hunk.

Pidge meets her in the hallway and the two start to walk. The two continue to walk in silence until Pidge asks, "Are you okay? I saw that you were in pain halfway through the movie."

"I'm okay, Pidge. Thank you. The baby was just kicking a little harder than it normal does." She replies doing her best to assure her friend that everything was fine. But little did they know everything wouldn't be fine.

"What does it feel like?" Pidge asks curiously, her eyes shone with wonder of the new information.

Before she could even react, Aria grabbed her hand and placed it gently on her rib cage. A few moments later Pidge feels knocking underneath her hand. Her eyes widen in shock and she asks, "Is this what you feel all the time….I mean when it's moving around in your stomach?"

"Well...no...it's just kicking right now but it usually doesn't hurt when it moving around in there." Pidge removes her hand and lets it drop to the side.

Pidges' face soon lights up and she asks, "So what do you think you're having?"

"Honestly I don't know. But as long as it's healthy I don't care what I have." Aria replies with a pained smile, the baby began to kick other places.

They turn around and head back to where the others were, talking about random things. Suddenly the castle moves throwing them to the side. Pidge looks to Aria, "Go I'll be fine."

Pidge nods before she takes off running down the hallway. Aria places a hand on her stomach and says to the baby that lies inside, "Baby please quit kicking the crap out of mommy."

She pushes herself off the side of the wall and continues to walk down the hall, repeating "I can do this." over and over again in her head. The pain subsides a little and she makes it to the bridge, the first thing she sees is a fight breaking out between Lotor and her friends.

His lieutenants had already knocked Allura, Coran, and Hunk out. They had Lance, Keith and Shiro at gunpoint. Lotor was about to have them pull the trigger but Aria had stepped out into the bridge causing his attention to turn to her. "There you are beloved."

"Come now, I don't want to have to take one of your friends lives." Lotor says to her as she swings his giant blade around.

"I'll go with you on two conditions." She replies as she walks over to him.

He rolls his eyes before speaking, "Fine what are they?"

"One, you don't hurt them after we leave and Two, I get to say goodbye to them." She replies doing her best to keep a straight face. She didn't want him to see that she was afraid.

"Make it quick." He gestures to his lieutenants and they let them go. Shiro, Lance, and Keith run over to her and she envelopes Keith into a hug just letting her tears fall.

Keith whispers in her ear, "I'm gonna find you I promise! I'm not going to rest until you two are back here safe and away from that lunatic."

He gently places a kiss to her forehead and tries to hold back his tears. She then moves on to Lance, he had tears already falling down his cheeks. "Por favor, no te vayas con él!"

"Tengo que ir. Lo siento…" She says to him sobbing.

"No, puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros. Te va a lastimar de nuevo." Lance says a little angrily, grabbing on to her shoulders.

"Si me quedo, ¡te lastimará! ¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti! ¡Para todos ustedes! Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como Avatar." She yells back at him, tears streaming down her face. "Lance, just let me go."

She gives him a quick hug and then moves on to Shiro. He wraps his arm around her and then whispers into her ear, "Be careful. Stay safe. We're gonna come and get you."

They pull away and she nods. She walks over to where Lotor is standing and he snakes his arm around her and leads her to the docking bay. She couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face. He takes her to his ship and then detaches it from the castle of lions. It's starts to get smaller and smaller as they get further away from her friends and family. It finally disappears and all sense of hope disappears along with it.

Lotor puts the ship on auto pilot and then gets up from the chair. He walks over to her and then places a hand on her stomach. The baby starts to squirm around, not in the usual way it does with Keith but this kind of squirming seemed one of disgust and discomfort. She's never felt the baby do this. He then pulls away from her and goes back to piloting the ship. Once he gets to his bigger ship he takes her to the room he has her in before and locks her inside.

She wasn't going to be getting out for a while.

 **Word Count : 1958**


End file.
